fingers trace your every outline
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: Dean's fingers trail lightly down Seth's back, reveling in the way it felt under his fingertips. Seth's muscles twitch and ripple under his touch and Dean takes a moment to appreciate the way they move under his fingers. Ambrollins. PWP. Smut. Filled for a prompt on Tumblr.


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

 ** _Warnings: PWP, slight fluff, blow jobs, slight gagging, dirty talk._**

* * *

The crack of thunder can be heard after a strike of lightning is seen, rain pelting down angrily outside that gives the morning a gray light, effectively keeping the world in a state of sleep. At least, that's what it feels like. Dean and Seth are still lying in bed, curled up next to each other with no intention of getting up anytime soon. Normally, they would already be up. Seth would be at the gym and Dean would be doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. It was the rain that led to the decision to get some extra rest. This is why Seth's cheek is resting on Dean's shoulder and Dean's nose is pressed into Seth's nest of bedhead.

It has to be something in the air, really, for them to be pressed together this close when both of them had already shaken off the last grips of slumber. Dean has never been one who got involved in cuddling. He always has had a fear that someone was watching and it would lead to his reputation being ruined or something. A silly fear, he admits, but you never know, alright? Seth himself generally only cuddled after orgasm, but here he is now, his arm slung over Dean's waist. His brown eyes stare out the balcony door of the hotel they are staying in, watching the thick blanket of water pouring from the sky.

Dean's fingers trail lightly down Seth's back, reveling in the way it felt under his fingertips. Seth's muscles twitch and ripple under his touch and Dean takes a moment to appreciate the way they move under his fingers. He hates that he can't find the words to tell Seth just how much he loves these moments. Whether they could post coital or on the cusp of slumber and consciousness, the soft touches that they didn't get to share as often anymore made him feel alive.

He feels the shoulder blade under his hand start moving as Seth shifts, bringing his cheek away from Dean's shoulder to instead perch his head up on his hand. He looks down at Dean and gives him this bright smile. It makes Dean forget about everything's that happened and everything that has yet to happen. Right now, he's going to indulge himself and allow his mind to forget, if only for a while, that everything had changed.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Dean murmurs up at him, which causes Seth to smile even brighter, somehow. He can light up the room until on the darkest of days. Dean's heart swells as he gazes up at him adoringly. "You look like you got some good rest."

Seth hums an affirmative, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the corner of Dean's lips. "Always do when you're around," he whispers and Dean thinks he must be dreaming now. Words like this haven't been shared since before _then_. Dean allows himself to bask in it, however, praying he doesn't wake up anytime soon.

"I'm just a good sleep aide. Especially with the way I put you to bed," Dean teases, pinching Seth's bare ass and grinning at the way Seth's body jerks away from the minor attack.

"Asshole," Seth huffs out with a half-hearted glare. Dean brings a hand over his heart, mocking offense.

"Oh, if _that's_ how it's going to be," Dean grumbles, already moving to try and get up from the bed. Seth is clinging to him suddenly, his limbs wrapping around Dean like a koala.

"Nooo…" Seth whines in a very childish voice. It has Dean laughing, but he's pulled back down to the bed with no argument. "There's nothing as interesting as me right now. There's no reason to get up yet…"

Dean gives a soft breath of laughter as Seth loosens his grip on him, but presses his face into Dean's neck. "Well, you're not so interesting right now. You're kind of just laying here. Being all boring."

"Boring?" Seth demands with a huff, his hand sliding under the cover and onto Dean's thigh. Dean's body tenses, but a smirk appears across his face. Seth's smirking right back at him when he murmurs, "I'll show you boring."

Dean isn't sure what he quite means until he's disappearing under the blanket. Dean's breathing hitches as a hand cups his length and he curses as blood rapidly rushes down, his shaft hardening. "Oh, this is definitely boring," he breathes out, listening to Seth's snort of laughter before a hot tongue is teasing up his shaft. The hand that was under the blanket tangles into Seth's hair as the tongue disappears. He holds his breath in anticipation, but Seth isn't ready yet. He presses his lips to Dean's length in a wet kiss, then drags his lips teasingly in a feather-light touch down to his balls.

"C'mon," Dean whines out, the word coming out prolonged to show just how ready he was. Seth's puff of breath indicates an amused laugh. It makes Dean pout and his free hand is yanking the cover to the side so he could look directly at Seth. They fall to the side just in time for Dean to catch Seth's eye as his lips wrap around the head of his shaft.

It's wet heat, familiar and foreign at the same time, causing for Dean's eyes to flutter shut at the feeling. Seth has always been skilled with his mouth, both on the mic and in the bedroom. His tongue teases over the slit before massaging right below the head and making Dean's mind go hazy. He gives a soft noise of approval as Seth lowers his head more, more of Dean's length sinking into the heat of Seth's mouth.

He feels Seth pause as he brushes against the back of his throat – wet velvet, Dean is going to _die_ – before he's drawing back. He pulls away with a slow inhale of breath and Dean manages to open his eyes. He looks down to see that a thin strand of saliva was trailed between Dean's length and Seth's bottom. The little bastard has the audacity to grin at him before he lowers his mouth again.

Dean pats his hand through Seth's hair slowly and lovingly, a small smile on his lips as Seth's fingers wrap around what can't fit in his mouth.

"Fuck, you know how good you look when you do this?" Dean praises him softly, waking the pretty pink on Seth's cheeks turn to a deep red, his brown eyes closing. "Of course you do. You know fucking everything and you like to torment me with it. You're a little shit."

Seth just gives a small moan around Dean's shaft and attempts to take more of him into his mouth. When the head slips just ever so slightly into his throat and Seth swallows around it, Dean's hips stutter, his hand tightening in Seth's hair. Seth moans louder and stills his head completely. A grip onto Dean's thigh is a signal that Dean is willing to receive.

Slowly, he starts pulling away from Seth's mouth, only to push back in again at a measured pace. He knows how much Seth loves to be used, but he doesn't want to _hurt_ him. Seth moans again, weakly, his tongue still tracing over the veins on the underside of Dean's cock.

"There you go, baby. Just like that. Fuck, you look so good with my cock in your mouth," Dean murmurs, the filthy words clouding his mind as his hips pick up the pace ever-so-slightly. "Bet none of them are able to see you like this. You'd never let your guard down for anyone but me, because even…" A particularly hard thrust that has Seth gagging and Dean gets a sick thrill from it, but pulls back enough for Seth to breathe before pushing through his lips again. "… After all of this, you still trust me, huh?" Seth moans helplessly again and his eyes open, brown eyes bleary and unfocused as he tries his best to look up at Dean. They're filled with begging, Seth's jaw opening just a tad wider.

Dean's almost embarrassed to say that's all it took. To know how desperate Seth is, to know that Seth still _does_ trust him after all of this…

Seth is prepared for it, swallowing what he could of Dean's release and pulling back. His lips are shiny with spit and swollen, but his eyes are bright as his tongue darts out to clean the edges of his mouth.

A crack of thunder is heard from outside. Dean pulls Seth into a kiss.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! c:**_

 _ **Reviews would be delightful, as always.**_

 ** _~Ash_**


End file.
